Dearest Bulma
by deenie.92
Summary: I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to shun you away or not let you feel as if you were the single star I revolved my world around because that is exactly what you were to me...my special star...even now you will always be my special star..." -Yamcha


(Written in an odd way on purpose) For anyone and everyone who truly doesn't believe Yamcha is as bad as he is portrayed, or as people have forcefully portrayed him. I normally dislike Yamcha and take every opportunity to make him appear as the antagonist but I think it's only fair his side of the story is heard and so here's a letter Yamcha writes to Bulma, everything he writes and everything he wishes he could write...

[TO BULMA BRIEFS-KEEP OUT OF REACH OF VEGETA]

_-Dearest Bulma_

_-Dear Bulma_

_-To Bulma_

**Bulma**

_-Hey! How's it goi-_

_-I just wanted to write_

**It seems I'm having a LOT of difficulty coming up with something to say to you****…****just like old times I guess! The thing is Bulma****…****I'm writing this to you because-**

_-I still love you _

_-might have feelings-_

**feel confused****…****about what happened between us. I think it's just a very pathetic feeling that's been growing inside of me since-**

_-you had TRunks_

_-Vegeta_

**we broke it off****…****I hold ****NO ****resentment against you Bulma****…****in fact****…****I think this letter I'm sending to you is more of a thank you****…****a way of giving back to you for the years we've spent****…****those were some of the-**

_-happiest _

_-spectacular _

_-greatest_

_-wonderful_

**best years of my life****!!! ****I would never trade them-for anything. The thing is, I know that we would-**

_-always_

**fight and didn't get along ****AT TIMES ****but still, there was a close relationship between us that I will always cherish for years to come****…****even though-**

_-you would NAG me at times_

**I wasn't always up to top with being a good boyfriend I still believed that we were more or less happy with each other****…****I guess I should've counted for the fact that you might have needed- **

_-more attention _

_-more consolation _

_-attention? _

_-consolation_!?!

**me more…and I guess I didn't accept this fact and maybe left you feeling…hurt, unwanted, not needed…I understand this now…**

_-as this is how I feel _

_-It's understanab- _

_-expected?_

_-I know how it feels_

**The thing is, maybe, if I hadn't taken advantage of you because I-**

_-think_

**KNOW ****that is what I did, today, you might still be with me as my girlfriend or even my wife…but…you aren't…and I guess I will probably never be able to forgive myself, not just for letting you go but for the way I would sometimes treat you, not fully appreciating that I probably had the most- **

_-amazing _

_-gorgeous _

_-beautiful _

_-gorgeous_

**prettiest girl right there in front of me…I guess I'll have to accept the fact that you were never meant to be mine forever and move on…and so when you read this, please do not feel upset, I always hated it when you cried****…****because, surprisingly, even as I write this I feel somewhat-**

_-happier?_

**better****!!! ****I'm telling the truth Bulma!!! Though I miss not having you I will always be happy if you are happy, which I-**

_-think_

**KNOW**** you are. I was never fitted for you. **

_-That jacka-_

**Vegeta was. And even though-**

_-he's a jerk _

_-neurotic _

_-a murderous freak of nature that could KILL YOU any moment of the day without a second thought _

_-I DON'T LIKE HIM_

**we have our differences I've decided- **

_-I don't exactly have a choice _

_-to stop acting like a child_

**to accept that you are truly happy with the life you and-**

_-Veggie_

**Veg****ETA**** share together. I see the way you look at him-**

_-with admiration _

_-adoration_

**and the way you always smile at him with your-**

_- beautiful_

_-breathtaking _

_-pretty_

**smile…and see that you could never be happy without him. And I guess I'm good with that. Just know this Bulma…I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to shun you away or not let you feel as if you were the single star I revolved my world around because that is exactly what you always were to me…my ****SPECIAL ****star…even now you will always be my special star but now…now…my world is slowly drifting away…hoping to find another star that isn't out of reach but right there. But that doesn't mean Bulma that-**

_-I have stopped loving you _

_-I don't want to be with you _

_-I won't be there for you_

**we still can't be close…as close friends…and if you ever need someone to cry to, someone to laugh with, someone to be mad at or simply just someone I will always be there…I've had practice afterall****!!!**** But this time…I won't be there as a-**

_-lover_

**boyfriend…I'll be there as a friend.**

**And hopefully I won't loose this relationship to.**

_-Loving you always, Yamcha_

_-Love, Yamcha_

_-Yours Truly, Yamcha_

**Yamcha**

**P.s: Don't show this to Vegeta. I'm not exactly suicidal.**


End file.
